Aquel día
by Erika Peterson
Summary: La miró fijamente a los ojos y enseguida supo qué debía hacer. A veces, en el último momento es cuando sientes que debes entregarle la verdad a la persona que más quieres. One-shot para un concurso. Más información dentro.


**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro _One Piece: Grand Line_.**

**Para el concurso debíamos escoger un personaje que le contara un recuerdo de niñez a un hijo suyo o a un niño. La extensión debía ser de entre 500 y 5000 palabras y el género lo sorteaban al azar los moderadores.**

**Personaje: Nojiko.**

**Género al azar: Hurt/Comfort. Así es cómo se define este género: «Aquellos fics donde uno de los personajes principales sufre alguna especie de daño y otro(s) se encarga(n) de consolarle hasta su recuperación. Usualmente se centra en la pareja protagonista, donde un suceso desafortunado para uno de ellos conlleva a una escena amorosa con su interés romántico. Es una buena excusa para narrar situaciones Lemon.»**

**Número de palabras: 2628**

**Y ahora ya os dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfrutéis y que me dejéis algún comentario si os apetece. He de avisar que no sé muy bien si he logrado plasmar el género porque era la primera vez que lo usaba, pero lo he intentado y aunque escribir este fic me ha costado bastante, me lo he pasado genial haciéndolo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto y tan intensamente escribiendo.**

* * *

Sus ojos habían dejado de mirarla. Durante todos aquellos años había esperado no tener nunca que contarle la verdad, de hecho, casi había rezado para que las cosas se resolvieran solas y que fuese ella quien las descubriese, pero en esta vida no se puede hacer planes y de repente, ahí estaba ella, viendo cómo su única hija se echaba la mochila al hombro anunciando que se hacía a la mar en busca de sus sueños. En ese instante, supo que no tenía más remedio que abrir la caja de Pandora y entregarle la verdad que tanto merecía conocer.

Siempre había sido una muchacha bastante impredecible y por ello, no había sabido qué reacción esperar de ella. Había imaginado una fuga dramática, palabras hirientes e incluso algún signo de sorpresa o de decepción, sin embargo, aquel silencio no estaba entre sus previsiones. Cuanto más la miraba, más se desesperaba por saber qué iba a pasar ahora, qué iba a ser de ellas. No había articulado palabra desde que le había confesado la verdad, ni tan solo se había movido. Su mirada se había turbado un poco y había agachado la cabeza al instante con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, sus manos seguían cruzadas sobre su regazo y miraba fijamente a algún punto del suelo o de sus pies. Los pájaros en los árboles y las olas del mar también parecían haberse quedado en silencio. A medida que habían ido pasando las horas, la habitación había ido tiñéndose de gris mientras el sol trazaba su recorrido rutinario por el suelo de madera de la casa hasta retirarse por completo dejando tras de sí un reguero de tonos naranjas, rojos, rosados y púrpuras. A la huida de la luz también la había acompañado la temperatura, que se llevaba consigo el bochorno de que aquel día veraniego. Abstraídas en recuerdos lejanos, tampoco parecían haberse percatado de la tranquilidad que las rodeaba ni del olor a mandarina de la habitación, tal vez porque así era cómo su hogar les daba siempre la bienvenida. Al cabo de un rato, la joven morena dejó su inmovilidad y comenzó a acariciarse los muslos desnudos ya helados.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando se levantó de la silla y cruzó la mesa para abrazarla con fuerza. Al poco, sintió que unos brazos suaves le devolvían el abrazo y que un río de lágrimas descendía bañando los tatuajes que, desde hacía más de veinte años, adornaban su brazo derecho.

—Perdóname, mi amor. Sé que debí haberte dicho esto antes.

—No, mamá —respondió entre sollozos—. Perdóname por no haberte ayudado a cumplir tu sueño antes de irme.

—¿Mi sueño?

—Sí, tú querías que yo tomase el negocio.

Al oír esto, se separó un poco y se echó a reír ante la mirada atónita de su hija.

—¡Qué tonta eres!¿De verdad creías que ese era mi sueño? —preguntó dándole una palmadita en la frente.

—Siempre decías que la abuela estaría orgullosa si yo siguiera con el negocio.

—Y es verdad, pero ese no es mi sueño, ni el tuyo tampoco.

Arrodillada ante ella, le apartó el flequillo con ambas manos y la besó en la frente. Le encantaba ver el brillo que iluminaba la mirada de la joven, ese brillo que siempre le había dado esperanza incluso cuando era imposible ver que algo bueno fuese a sucederles. Cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante, solo necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber por quién luchaba. Desde el primer instante supo que, a pesar de que Genzo las ayudase, solo se tendrían la una a la otra para sobrevivir en aquel mundo injusto y miserable. Era ahora su turno de darle algo por lo que valiera la pena zarpar.

—Ven, te contaré cuál es mi verdadero sueño.

Cogidas de la mano, salieron de la casa y se sentaron mirando al mar bajo un naranjo que todavía podía darles algo de sombra. Cuando se soltaron, Nojiko se echó la mano a la cabeza para desatarse el pañuelo que recogía su espesa melena y lo depositó en la mano de la muchacha.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo dio Bell-mère para que me ayudara a cumplir mi sueño.

—Pero solo es un pañuelo.

—No lo creas.

Inconscientemente llevó su mirada al mar, como si intentase con aquello recordar cada detalle de aquel día ya tan lejano en el tiempo.

—Recuerdo que debía de ser casi primavera. Me acuerdo porque Nami llevaba aquel vestidito verde de la raya en el centro. Siempre se lo ponía cuando llegaba el buen tiempo.

—¿Ese es el vestido que me ponías de pequeña?

—Sí, ese —añadió con una sonrisa entre melancólica y divertida mirando al fin a su hija—. Bueno, pues ese día Bell-mère nos había enviado al pueblo a vender las últimas mandarinas de la temporada. Antes no venía nadie a ayudarnos, así que solo estábamos las tres para cuidar los mandarinos, cosechar la fruta y venderla, aunque Genzo venía de vez en cuando a echarnos una mano.

—Bueno, él siempre anda por aquí.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Nojiko riendo—, aunque antes venía todavía más, salvo cuando estaba vigilando a Nami para que no hiciera ninguna de las suyas. Nunca sabías con qué te iba venir, en el pueblo todos la tenían calada. Aun así, siempre que íbamos a vender fruta nos pagaban un poco más de lo que pedíamos, incluso había quien nos daba pan, hortalizas de sus huertas o ropa que a sus hijos ya no les venía bien. La verdad es que nos hacían un gran favor, si no hubiera sido por ellos más de un verano lo habríamos pasado a pan y agua.

La joven desvió la mirada intentando imaginar cómo debió de ser la infancia de su madre con una hermana con la que compartirlo todo y una madre que hacía lo imposible para que sus hijas pudieran sobrevivir. Había tenido suerte de que su niñez había sido mucho más fácil, al menos nunca había dudado de que al llegar a casa tendría un plato de caliente, se dijo a sí misma.

—Pero fue una buena infancia, nunca nos faltó la comida ni el calor de una madre. Bell-mère antes pasaba días comiendo solo mandarinas a dejar que pasásemos hambre —aclaró acariciando el brazo de la joven—. Cuando yo ya era lo suficientemente mayor, nos enviaba solas a Nami y a mí a vender las mandarinas, como aquella vez. Era ya por la tarde y volvíamos con algunas cosas que nos habían dado y con el dinero de la venta. Nami me hablaba de los mapas que quería dibujar y de uno que había hecho de la isla para regalárselo a Bell-mère por su cumpleaños. Siempre se le había dado bien la cartografía, seguro que te habría enseñado mucho más que todos los libros que tenemos en casa. Su sueño por aquel entonces era dibujar un mapa del mundo, pero no sé si lo llegó a conseguir —apuntó pensativa.

—Si era tan genial como dices, seguro que sí. Si lo encuentro, te lo traeré —comentó la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

—Aquí sería de poca utilidad: los mapas son para ayudar en la navegación, no para estar colgados de una pared.

—Cuando yo me haga cargo del negocio, seguro que me hará falta.

—Tú siempre soñando a lo grande, como ella. Qué diferencia de hermanas, ella tenía las cosas tan claras y yo tan poco… Aquel día me iba hablando de sus mapas y de todo lo que le hacía falta para dibujarlos. Yo simplemente la dejaba hablar. Estábamos ya casi a punto de llegar a casa cuando a lo lejos vimos unos chicos que venían en nuestra dirección. No debían de tener más de catorce años, pero nosotras éramos niñas y todo lo que superase nuestra edad ya era demasiado mayor para nosotras. Al principio no nos dimos cuenta de ellos porque ya empezaba a oscurecer y en esta zona de la isla no había demasiada luz en la calle. No nos asustamos, ni siquiera nos preguntamos por qué se acercaban a nosotras, después de todo, todos los habitantes de la isla nos conocían y nosotras a ellos, a fin de cuentas éramos casi como una familia. Pero estos justamente no lo eran y tampoco venían con buenas intenciones. El primero que nos habló al llegar a nuestra altura parecía el que llevaba la voz cantante, así con su chulería y su pose de gallito desplumado; el otro solo parecía el amigo que nunca mataría una mosca pero que le seguía siempre la corriente a todo el mundo. El gallito nos preguntó que qué llevábamos en las bolsas y yo simplemente lo ignoré e intenté tirar de Nami para que siguiera caminando porque había algo que no me olía bien en todo aquello y, al principio, Nami se dejó llevar pero no fue suficiente para dejar atrás a aquellos idiotas.

—¿Que qué pasó?

—Que cogió a Nami del brazo y tiró de ella también. Habría sido mejor que nos hubieran dejado marchar. Él se puso más chulo todavía y nos dijo que le diéramos lo que llevábamos, pero encima de mi hermana no se subía nadie y le gritó, con su voz de pito de ocho años, que ni de coña, que eso era suyo y que no se lo iba a dar. Mientras, yo seguía tirando de ella y diciéndole que nos fuésemos ya, que Bell-mère se estaría preocupando. Entonces el chaval cogió a Nami en brazos y la zarandeó, pero cuando yo fui a ayudarla, el otro me sujetó y se me cayó el saquito donde llevaba el dinero de la venta. El "jefe" tiró a Nami al suelo y me amenazó con que le diese el dinero, porque yo me había lanzado enseguida a recogerlo. Todo pasó muy rápido, se me echaron encima mientras Nami gritaba y les daba patadas sin hacerme ni caso. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo ya, llena de tierra, con aquellos dos casi encima intentándose llevar el saquito y aunque le gritaba a Nami que se fuese, pasaba de mí y no hacía más que ponerse histérica. Ya ves tú qué miedo podrían darles una mocosa escandalosa y la otra demasiado cobarde. Así que no sé de dónde narices saqué el valor para levantarme un poco y empezar a arañarles. Nami intentó unirse a mí, pero uno de los dos le dio un codazo y la tiró al suelo. Cuando vi la sangre que le salía de la nariz me puse como una leona: fui hacia ellos y empecé a pegarles en la cara.

—Seguro que les harías algún moratón —comentó orgullosa la joven.

—Pues me parece que mucho daño no les hice porque me cogieron en brazos mientras me tapaban la boca con la mano e intentaban coger a mi hermana también. Y justo cuando intenté morder al que me tenía, caí al suelo, bueno, mejor dicho, me dejó caer al suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos, Nami estaba a mi lado y los chavalines estos no paraban de insultar a alguien. Estaba tan mareada que no vi quién había venido por detrás y había comenzado a pegarles. No me di cuenta de qué pasaba hasta que los vi irse corriendo con sangre en la cara y a alguien abrazándonos a las dos.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó intrigada y asombrada al mismo tiempo.

—En cuanto la olí, lo adiviné en seguida. Es que no me hizo falta ni abrir los ojos para saberlo. Para mí Bell-mère tenía un olor especial. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos las tres por el suelo llorando como tontas. Aquella noche no pude dormir. Nami se había quedado frita mientras dibujaba en la cocina a Bell-mère en pose heroica, pero yo no hacía más que dar vueltas, así que salí al huerto. Estaba todo oscuro y solo veía lo que me dejaba la luna, pero ya de lejos había distinguido el brillo de la colilla de Bell-mère cerca de un naranjo. De hecho, si no me equivoco —miró a su alrededor intentando situarse—, creo que estaba bajo este mismo naranjo. Vine hasta ella y cuando la abracé por la espalda empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Al principio se quedó callada, pero luego me miró a los ojos y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, que había sido muy valiente defendiendo a Nami. Pero no era cierto, había tenido mucho miedo y de no haber sido por ella no sé qué nos habrían hecho. Nunca podría ser como ella. Entonces, se llevó la mano a la manga de la camisa, que se le había roto durante la pelea, rasgó un trozo y me lo dio. Solo habría sido un trozo de tela viejo si ella no le hubiera dado un significado.

—¿Cuál? —parecía que los huesos de la mano se le iban a romper de lo fuerte que estaba apretando el pañuelo.

—Me dijo que lo guardase y que lo llevase conmigo, que sería la prueba de mi valentía. Era una muestra de que ambas luchábamos juntas por nuestra familia. En ese momento supe que mi sueño era ser como Bell-mère y ver a mi familia crecer feliz a mi alrededor y protegerla para que nadie destrozase esa felicidad. Cuando se lo dije, me prometió que me ayudaría a cumplirlo; que, pasase lo que pasase, ella estaría siempre conmigo para protegerme cuando yo no pudiera hacerlo y que se quedaría a mi lado para ver cómo cumplía ese sueño, igual que se quedaría para ver el mapamundi de Nami. Tal vez si no me hubiera dicho aquello ni hubiera descubierto a su lado cuál era mi objetivo en la vida, no habría sabido encontrar la fuerza suficiente para seguir viviendo aquí cuando la mataron unos meses después.

Tragó saliva sonoramente antes de preguntar que por qué le daba aquello tan valioso.

—Yo ya he cumplido mi sueño. Espero que ahora te dé fuerzas para cumplir el tuyo.

Vio cómo le blanqueaban los nudillos al apretar el pañuelo que tenía entre sus dedos. Se miraron intensamente en silencio antes de levantarse y dirigirse al acantilado donde despuntaba la figura de una cruz acompañada de algunas mandarinas, flores y un molinillo de viento que nunca había cesado de girar.

La joven se acercó un poco y de cuclillas acarició las letras talladas en la piedra con una sonrisa en los labios, melancolía en la mirada y hermosos recuerdos en su corazón.

—Gracias —susurró casi para sus adentros.

Y se quedó allí mirando el horizonte cuando una mano sobre su hombro derecho la sobresaltó. Nunca confundiría el tacto de su madre.

—Cariño, creo que ya es hora de irse —dijo la mujer señalando con la cabeza una silueta masculina delante la puerta de su casa.

La muchacha miró hacia allí y asintió sin decir nada. Todavía era pronto para darse cuenta de cuánto echaría de menos todo aquello en los años posteriores: la paz de su hogar, el olor de los naranjos, la suavidad de la arena de Cocoyashi bajo sus pies, el amor de su pueblo, pero por encima de todo, a su madre. En unos instantes, dejaría atrás todo lo que había conocido y se aventuraría a un mundo lleno de peligros, pero no tenía miedo, ya no.

—Desde que te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos supe que ya había cumplido mi sueño, pero también supe que el tuyo estaría muy lejos de aquí. Solo esperaba que no tuvieras que irte tan pronto. Ten cuidado, Hikari.

—Mi hogar estará siempre aquí. Volveré pronto, lo prometo —dijo seriamente con voz ahogada.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir —dejó escapar Nojiko en un susurro.

Y se fundieron en un último abrazo antes de seguir, aunque separadas para siempre, luchando juntas contra el mundo.


End file.
